Fort Battle
Fort Battle is a type of Real-Time Battle, a type of Arena Battle to be specific. Fort Battles can only be executed at the Azure Academy's Versatile Grounds as well as other facilities that resembles it(parks, fields, ects). Like the name suggests, it is an Arena Battle in which in order to achieve victory, one must destroy the opposing team's fort by the destroying the Fort's Core. Features Personnel Like Squad Sparring, Fort Battle includes at least two teams of Forters(a team that owns a Fort) todo battle. Unlike normal battles, Fort Battle initially has a total of 7 Squads that may be utilized, although there may be only 5 five squads active at a time, while the other two can be summoned temporarily depending on their corresponding stations. The Active Squads are the one that will be fully commiting themselves in the battle, while the rest that may only appear temporarily after summoned(called Assist Squad) appears temporarily to bolsters the team. Each Squads have their own stations, each stations is like their point of deploy point if they do choose to teleport using the Teleport Glyph by the Revival Sphere. Each Squads also corresponds on the respective Battle Roles. A Squad has a total of three members, so the entire active squads' members are 25 in total, while there are 6 in reserve only to help temporarily when summoned. The initial usable Squads are Assaulters, Vanguards, Stormers, Codicos, Phalanx, Snipers and Triage. Note that Triage Squad may only be used as active squads after Chapte III Patronage. Phalanx Squad however, may only be used as active squads after the player has engage in Fort Battles more than 15 times. Newer Squads appear later in the story, such as Saboteur and Sangeur. Stations Each Squad has their own stations, although they are not distinct. Assaulters and Vanguard shares the Front Station, Stormers, Phalanx and Codico shares the Mid Station while Snipers, Sangeur and Triage shares the Fort Station. To teleport from the Teleport Glyph to the Front and Mid Stations respectively, it usually takes approximately 5 seconds. Front Station is the the frontline deploy point for the Assaulters and Vanguard to attack the enemies head on. Front Station is located the farthest from the Fort, and their location may be adjusted before commencing battle. Front Station is however, susceptible to melee attacks and may be destroyed by enemies' Assaulters. The Mid Point is situated just a few feet away from the entrance of the Fort. It has a fixed position, thus cannot be adjusted. It is responsible for mainly deploying Stormers, Phalanx and Codico Squads. Assaulters and Vanguards may only be deployed here if the Front Station has at least once destroyed. The Fort Station is the situated directly in the hall in front of the room that harbours the Revival Sphere. Unlike other Stations, units can instantly teleport from the Teleport Glyph in front of the Revival Sphere. Squads In Fort Battle, a Squad will have every of its team member to be designated with its Battle Role. For example, a Squad of Assaulters will have every team members with the fixed Assaulter Battle Role. Each Squads have their own specified AI System, unlike normal Battles. Assaulter The Assaulters are main frontline force to take the enemies' fort. Assaulters deals twice more damage against other personnel from the back and have good Strength and Defense. Assaulters, along with Stormers and Saboteurs are the only squads capable of destroying a Front Station. Assaulter Squads have great Movement Speed, good Agility, Dexterity and deal 150% more damage using Gifted Skills upon enemies' Fort Core. They also have the Strikeforce ability, which allows them to have additional 20% Critical Hit Ratio when attacking an enemy with each participating ally. Assaulters are simply 'jack-of trades, master of none' in stats and can perform their duties without much difficulties unlike other squads. As a Reserve Squad, Assaulters gains 50% faster Movement Speed and deals 20% more damage against enemies when standing inside an ally's Fort. They also gain the Moxie ability, which they have an additional boost to all stats by 10% each time they defeated an enemy. They only appear generally for 20 seconds. Vanguard The Vanguards are the defenders, tanks of the frontline. Vanguards receives less damage overally, have good Strength as well as Focus. Vanguard's shields are very durable, capable of minimizing damage greatly as long as they hold it up. Vanguard Squads have the Fortitude Aura ability, in which they may increase surrounding allies'(besides the squad itself) Defense and Vitality. They also have the Gift of Regeneration, which allows them to regenerate HP over time rather quick. Vanguards are also capable of using Defender ability which blocks attacks for an ally when they are adjacent to an ally unit while idle and is facing the attacking enemy. As a Reserve Squad, Vanguards gain the Peerless Shield under the Defender ability. It allows for a 360° vision, allowing for Block for an ally at any angle. Each time they block an attack, their summon time is increased by 2 additional seconds, although the squad itself only defends and not attack. They only appear generally for 6 seconds. Stormer The Stormers are ranged troopers capable of causing mass destruction with bombastic artilleries and magicks. Stormers, along with Assaulters and Saboteurs are the only squads capable of destroying a Front Station. Stormer Squads have better Attack and Magick depending on their affinity of weapons or skills. Stormers have rather slower Movement Speed instead, and unsatisfactory Vitality. Stormers deal 150% more damage upon enemies' Revival Spheres. Stormers have the Deadly Impulse ability which allows them to instantly defeat an enemy below 60% HP when attacking them using Gifted Skills from behind. As a Reserve Squad, Stormers gain 25% higher Dexterity and each Gifted Skills deal 10% more damage. They also gain the Shatterer ability, which allows them to destroy Vanguards and Phalanxes' shields with enough bombardments of explosives or magicks. They only appear generally for 10 seconds. Codico The Codicos, short for "Combat Medic-corps" are a team of specially mobile medical team. For a conventional Codico, each member equips the 'Ultrasonobio-rejuvenating Gun' that allows them to heal wounded allies, restoring their HP and possibly removing certain ailments. Gifted Codicos uses the basic of Gift of Biosynergy, which allows them to accelerate other's own healing process by using their own energy(in form of both SP and MP). Codicos have good Dexterity and Movement Speed, which could cover for their poor offensive skills. Unlike the Triages, Codico have faster performance, and has better durability and overall speed. As a Reserve Squad, Codicos gains the Savior ability which allows them to heal allies with twice the potency when their HP is below 25%. Codicos also gains the Placebo ability, which allows them to increases their allies' Focus everytime they use an item on them. They only appear generally for 13 seconds. Sniper The Snipers are long-ranged attackings capable of taking out enemies from a mile away. They are capable of instant KO although Dexterity plays a major part. Due to their poor Dexterity, it is not common for them to deal an instant KO to just any enemy. Since Snipers are commonly stationed at the Fort, their use of ammos are basically infinite. Snipers not just use conventional Sniper Rifles, they may also use Dimensional or long-ranged magicks, Mortars as well as Rocket-Propelled Launcers. Unlike other squads, Sniper's attack power is not at all affected by Range Decay, thus they always have a steady firepower. Snipers are basically poor in Defense, Agility and are especially horrendous with Dexterity. Snipers are however, only unable to damage Phalanx Squads. As a Reserve Squad, Snipers gain the Calm Killer ability, which reduces their Attack Speed only to attack between 5 seconds as well as lowering their Dexterity by 10%, but deals extreme damage to an enemy if it hits. The ability deals normal damage against Phalanxes instead. They only appear for 12 seconds. Phalanx The Phalanx, (plural 'Phalanxes') are defense-oriented units of impregnable, reinforced shields. Phalanx Squads have high Defense and Vitality as well as large shields which they can use to easily deflect or block projectiles and magicks. Their shields are very rigid and can easily knocks away enemies. The shields are also highly durable capable of negating recoil even if blasted with grenades or rockets. Unlike Vanguards, Phalanxes are basically immune to attacks as long as the shield blocks it, yet have slowest of Movement Speed amongst other squads. Due to their large yet heavy shields, they cannot change their facing as fast nor point the shield upwards. their shields can be easily disarmed if an enemy attacks them from behind, leaving them 'more suceptible' to damage. As a Reserve Squad, Phalanxes have 50% faster Movement Speed and is now able to change their facing quickly like other squads. They also gain the Mirrorwall ability, which allows them to reflect projectiles or magicks at the attacker as long as they hit their shields. They only appear for 5 seconds. Triage The Triage (the term is also regarded as a mass noun) are speciliazed medical teams capable of perpetual support and swift rescue. Triage squads are like the Codico squads, but they are more support-oriented thus are not durable enough for intense fighting. Unlike Codicos, Triage teams does not use any MP when using Gifted Skills. Their Ultrasonobio-rejuvenating gun also only cost half as much power, thus allowing for more prolonged and efficient use. Triage squads are also the only units capable of reviving an incapacitated ally without using any item nor energy. Triage squads' stats are more or less balanced, although they have no obvious strength(thus all are particularly low and weak), their Movement Speed is quite good(slightly better than Codicos). As a Reserve Squad, Triage gains the Pronto ability, bestowing them an increased of 50% Movement Speed, Agility, Dexterity, Evade and Dodge. They also gain the Stat ability, which allows them to revives an ally faster requiring only 1/3 of the time. They only appear for 5 seconds. Saboteur The Saboteurs are highly-trained team of skirmishers capable of causing confusion and harrasment against their foe. Saboteurs are able to use items and Gifted Skills alike to cause problem at their foe. They are mainly debuff-oriented, and are also quick to escape from it. Saboteurs have the best Movement Speed amongst the squads, Dexterity as well as Evade, but not Dodge. They are not exact good of direct offense, instead delivering plethora of confusions at the enemy. Saboteurs's other stats are roughly similar to Stormers, making them proper for a mid-formation support. Saboteurs, along with Assaulters and Stomers are the only squads capable of destroying a Front Station. The deal the most damage against them, almost 200% more damage depending on their Attack. As a Reserve Squad, Saboteur gains the Miasma ability, which allows them to inflict various ailments with 1.75x more chance. They also gain the Close-Quarter Combat skill which allows them to smack down an enemy in point-blank range. They only appear for 10 seconds. Sangeur The Sangeur (the term is also regarded as a mass noun) are specialized units that are Gifted to materialize sangars for as easily-deployable defensive walls. Sangeurs are capable to create small but tall, or wide but short walls anywhere on the area. Sangeurs squads' walls are not limited only to ground walls, aerial walls are also possible, although they disappear after sometime. Each member of the squad can create and maintain a total of only one wall at a time, making a total of three possible walls with full members present. Their walls are not like the shields of Vanguards and Phalanxes, they does not reflect projectiles but they generally nullifies attacks from conventional damage(bullets, bombs, incendiaries, rockets ect.). To manifest a wall, it takes quite some time, about 4 seconds average. As a Reserve Squad, Sangeur gains the Architecture ability, which allows them to manifest a most better constructed wall, with increased durability and also faster manifestation. They only appear for 15 seconds. Trivia *Like many conquer-style mini-games, Fort Battle is based on 'Capture the Flag' game and tactics. Category:Battle Contents Category:Battle Features Category:Arena Battles Category:Real-Time Battles